


Fluffy and the Chamber of Secrets

by MewDeathCakes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: And how Caboose is just adorable, Just a little sweet thing I wrote on a plane ride, Just read pls, Mostly just how Wash loves blue team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: Really I was just bored on a plane and decided to make some ansty Tucker and some blue team bonding. Don't mind the dumb name, I couldn't think of anything else while I was writing the doc, so I stuck with it.~David Washington knows the Blues aren't perfect, or the most intelligent, or the most mature, or even the best soldiers, but he also doesn't think he'd want to be anywhere else.Or: Wash the big sap™





	

He woke with a start, he felt something different in the air, something.. Wrong. He reached for the knife under his pillow and searched the room. To the left he saw Captain Caboose sleeping in his bed, cuddling the stuffed animal they had found at the crash site, to his right he saw a bundle of blankets on Captain Tucker's cot, but he was not there. 

"Wash?" He looked up in surprise to see Tucker pacing the expanded of the room. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Washington asked, he barely registered the returned nod in the darkness of the room. "Nightmares?" Another nod. He placed his knife back under his pillow. 

"H- how do you deal with it Wash, how do you deal with knowing people are dying and you can't help them, knowing that you've killed people?" Washington wasn't certain, but he thought he could see Tucker shaking. 

"Honestly I try not to think about it. But when my thoughts get to heavy, I talk to Carolina, she's been through as much as I have, she... helps me." He stood up and walked over to where Tucker was standing, he had stopped his pacing. His thoughts were then confirmed that he was in fact shaking. 

"Agent Washington? What's wrong, is Tucker sleeping naked again?" Caboose was sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, one hand secured around the stuffed dog. Wash did a quick once over Tucker to double check if he was clothed. 

"No Caboose, try to go back to sleep. Do you need me to read you to sleep again?" Caboose shook his head and lowered himself back to his pillow. Wash turned back to Tucker who was now crying, his arms wrapped around his own body.

"I just can't stand this war anymore, it's too much, I'm too young. Fuck, you're too young!" Tucker began pacing again, this time shuddering with silent tears, hands reaching up to grip his dreadlocks.

"Tucker, even though you are my least favorite person," Caboose sat up again from his cot and walked over to the two. "You can borrow Fluffy. He makes me feel better when I am sad!" Caboose was almost yelling as he offered the said dog in his right hand which was outstretched to Tucker, who's hands released his hair. 

"I- thanks Caboose." He smiled and accepted the gift, pulling it to his chest. Caboose face lit up and he bounced on the balls of his feet. 

"Well Tucker, I mean, this is so great. When I was a kid my sister's used to sleep with me, they were very warm, and then, when they started moving out, I wasn't able to sleep by myself. I make due. BUT I WILL BE FINE FOR TONIGHT. I'm so helpful. You are welcome." Caboose ended and gave Tucker a hug, Wash smiled and realized he wasn't even needed. 

Caboose let go and walked back to his cot and laid back down, Wash followed him and tucked him in before going to his own cot. Tucker sat back on his cot looking at the stuffed animal in his arms. 

"Washington.. Can you read to me now?" Wash paused and turned back to Cabooses' bed. 

"Sure buddy." Wash leaned down and grabbed Harry Potter from under Cabooses' cot. They only have the first book, they have read it multiple times. 

Wash opened to the first page and was about to read before Tucker interrupted him. 

"Hey, um, Wash, can you skip to the part where he goes on the Hogwarts express?" Wash smiled and skipped ahead after getting an excited nod from Caboose. 

Caboose fell asleep after two pages ,while Tucker just laid above his covers clutching Fluffy to his chest. Washington replaced the book beneath Cabooses' cot and returned to his own cot. 

"I actually like it when you read. It's.. Comforting. Junior loved it.. He- he loved it when I would read to him." Wash felt another wave of sadness come off of the aqua soldier and he frowned. 

"You miss him." Wash stated. 

"Of course I fucking miss him, he's my son. He loves- he loved Harry Potter. God I- Fuck Wash I haven't seen my kid in years! I don't even know if he likes that shit anymore." Tucker sighed and rolled onto his side to face Wash. 

"I hope you see him soon Tucker." 

"Me too." 

Wash pulled the blankets over his body and turned to face Tucker.

"Wash, what was being in Freelancer like?" Tucker asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Well, The Director was an ass, as you already know. He was hard on all of us, comparing us like we were nothing more than stats on a clipboard. The Chancellor he psychoanalised everything we did, even making the most sane of us feel crazy. But the freelancer soldiers, me, Carolina, South, CT, North, York, Wyoming, even Maine, we were like a family. A very competitive family, but still a family. But that was before Texas came into the picture. She kind of ruined everything." Wash paused. 

"Yeah, sounds like her." Tucker snickered. 

"Yes, I have heard she has that effect."

"Well that's an understatement." the dark skinned soldier added. 

"Well, after she showed up, everything kind of... Fell apart. But before that, the top listed freelancers and I acted a whole lot like the Reds and Blues. We bickered and we laughed and we all had fun. One difference though, we knew when to be serious." Washington smiled at the more happy memories from Project Freelancer. 

"I cannot imagine 'Lina having fun." Tucker let out a breathy laugh at the thought.   
"Well trust me, she can. Plus she was a lot happier then." Tucker nodded at Wash' s words. Wash continued to talk until when he looked over at Tucker he wasn't awake. 

 

David Washington knows the Blues aren't perfect, or the most intelligent, or the most mature, or even the best soldiers, but he also doesn't think he'd want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was a quick one, I'm trying to write more again. I lost all inspiration to live, so I'm getting over that. Have this sweet thing.


End file.
